


Southern Comfort

by ceilingfan5



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Gay Introspection, M/M, Underage Drinking, funfact i originally wrote this while drunk, nicky is asleep tho, soft and sweet, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: Neil is drunk and in love and at home in the world. Andrew is drunk and sits on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar to you, it was originally on my fic blog on tumblr (fan5fics)! I wrote it (while intoxicated) 8 months ago and I recently found it and wanted to revise it and share it with a broader audience. It is now even longer and more classically Neil. If you like it (even if you're re-reading it!) please let me know and leave a comment! Comments keep me writing and get me out of bed in the morning!

Neil didn’t remember why he’d gotten drunk—some imaginary special occasion of Nicky’s, maybe—but by two am, he’d had plenty to drink and was quite content with the heavy feeling of it all. It wasn’t oppressive or choking, like it used to be. Now the weight seemed to tether him to the place he belonged on the Earth and keep him where he belonged. He wasn’t going to float away any time soon. It was a surreal comfort to know that he had a family to keep him tied down, and stranger yet to appreciate it. 

It had taken a long time to get used to drinking recreationally, especially with more than just Andrew. His trust of the other foxes was a delicate thing, but it grew stronger every day now that he was finally allowing himself to nurture it. Drinking in the dorm room instead of Columbia or even the basement of Fox Tower felt completely different, especially after he’d exchanged rooms with Aaron. It felt safe, comfortable. Relaxing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so relaxed.

It was easier to let go of his self-control with supervision around, but by that point in the night, Andrew was just as drunk, if not drunker, and Nicky was already snoring somewhere comfortable he might regret in the morning. Andrew didn’t look much different on the outside from angry-drunk to destroyed-drunk to contented-drunk, but in Neil’s state, the relaxedness just seemed to radiate off of him too. Like a ship drawn, moth-like, to the safety of a lighthouse. Neil wasn’t entirely sure which of them was the lighthouse in that picture. It would make no sense if both of them were lighthouses, because that would mean neither of them would go anywhere, but the metaphor slipped as easily from his slowing mind as it had come, useless in the face of the distraction that was the real, non-metaphorical Andrew making a beeline for where Neil sat on the best bean bag chair.

Neil couldn’t be sure if it was intentional or purely drunkenness, but Andrew made no sign of acknowledging that Neil was already in that particular chair before sitting on it and sliding into the most comfortable position another human being could offer. An easy smile dragged Neil’s lips upward as he quietly enjoyed the humor of the situation with an audience of one. Andrew, Andrew, who never seemed to trym had the best sense of humor Neil knew. Was it funnier if Andrew knew, or if he didn’t? Was it purposeful, directed? Had he planned this as he’d shuffled across the room, pleased with himself to squash Neil into the floor, or was it just as easy as aiming for the empty bean bag chair Nicky had abandoned already?

He bit back a laugh and held still, not wanting to touch Andrew if he wasn’t prepared for it. They’d made a lot of progress, but he still had no inclination to cross any boundaries without invitation, especially with the addition of alcohol to the mixture. He understood. He didn’t push.

So there he sat, the surprisingly dense weight of Andrew on him, somehow comforting in the way it covered him. He felt like the weight of a good quilt in the middle of winter, protective and supportive in one, and for the moment, Neil imagined staying like that forever, safer and simpler than he ever could have dreamed months ago. But temptation tickled the ends of his fingers and though he gripped the material of the bean bag tightly to resist it, minutes seemed to stretch on into infinity and he struggled to control himself. It would be so easy, with Andrew so close, and foreign as the idea was to Neil, the possibility rang in his ears with potential.

After what seemed like decades, he finally broke the silence.

“Yes or no?”

It had to be slurred, as many fruity drinks as he’d ended up accepting, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to do a single thing without consent, no matter how warm it felt to be so close or how tempting it was to engage or how perfectly heavy Andrew was on top of him. He waited for the response in relaxed agony, the distant cry of his bladder trying to alert him to more important things, but just as Neil thought that Andrew had fallen asleep on him like that, he heard a soft, “Yes”.

His smile tugged on his numb face like silly putty, but he could feel the glow in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Andrew’s middle, pulling him closer. It was so comfortable to lay like that, pressure all over him like some kind of forcefield protecting him from all harm, and the contentment washed over him in gentle, pleasant, safe waves he could finally associate with something nice.

Andrew humphed and got comfortable, shifting down until he fit against Neil just right. They belonged like this, Neil thought, the heavy world pulling down his eyelids. This was where he needed to be most of all. This was the place in the world he had fought for and won.

If Nicky noticed anything when he found them tangled together like that in the morning, he wisely kept his mouth shut about it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my fics on tumblr at fan5fics or you can see me in the wild on twitter @ceilingfan5! Thanks for reading!


End file.
